Ready, Set, Go, Without A Cost
by DefiniteUke
Summary: Without A Cost is just an extra. Xemnas is gone but a new foe is back, heartless are stronger and the keyblade master is in too much danger. Riku's feelings are on hold, until a New Beginning. M Song-Fic-One-Shot Slight smutt


My first song fic so :3 im excited, this song has been stuck in my head for 4 days now xD I thank my seme-kun for showing me this band! OO sorry its really long btw V.V; I got really into it and a lot of the lyrics and parts of the story match. Also its the first smutt fic I ever posted here so im trying to keep it clean even though I've seen/read/liked smuttier ones xD I just want this on to be awesome so the smutt will suck kinda cuz its awkward that people will actually read the smut..8D anyways enjoy!

Pairing: RikuXSora

Song: Ready, Set, Go by Tokyo Hotel

Extra Notes: V.V very unhappy with smutt T.T

* * *

"I cant just leave things like this, Riku!"

The silver haired boy stared wide eyed at him. "We can run away, there are plenty of worlds out there plus ones we haven't discovered Sora.."

Sora hesitated, it was raining and it was dark. No heartless had shown up yet. Why? The World That Never Was. The worst place to have a conversation over this.

"Just come with me..." Riku said softly. "The organization will start things again. Axel and Roxas wont. Heartless will appear again Sora. Listen to me!" He said and grabbed the other boys shoulders gently. Tears were falling down the brunettes face, mingling with the rain.

"Why are you so afraid of me, Sora?" Riku asked calmly. Sora shook his head. "I'm not, I'm afraid of what will happen while we run off some where, Riku!"

Riku flinched. Ouch that came out stronger that one would think. "Do you think the worlds will be the same. We defeated Xemnas, doesn't mean anything bad will ever happen again! What about the worlds!"

Riku laid his head against Sora's shoulders. "Axel and Roxas said they could handle things, King mickey said he would too. Hell, even Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Goofy, Donald- They all would protect the worlds! They understand!"

Sora bit his lip "They don't have the keyblades, only Roxas does, why would I put that on him, the importance to save the worlds can put great amounts of stress on him Riku!"

"What about when you saved the worlds..think about it, Sora. He's part of you, he can handle things. If we dont leave now they will kill you, or leave you for dead for the heartless."

Sora stared wide eyed at him. He didn't realize the extreme danger he was putting on himself.. Riku's hands slide down his shoulders and down his arm, his palm facing up towards the raining sky, Sora's hand laying in his.

"Sora this is our only chance.."

..and now the extreme danger he was putting on the others. If he had it his way, he'd stay. But he remembered Leon's, King Mickey's, Tifa's and even Merlin's words the night they talked about it. They all told him to leave, even for a little while. Sora faced then ground, grasping Riku's hand tightly, that he knew it probably hurt Riku. But the silver haired boy didn't flinch.

They all told him it would be safer for everyone.

He remembered Tifa almost cried, Yuffie almost cried. He almost cried.

A few tears fell off his face and onto the ground between Riku and himself. He wanted to tell them all they were wrong and that he'd saved all the worlds before and he could do it again. A 15 year old...saving the world. But he couldn't because of the simple fact...they were right.

_We were running through the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
No place we hadn't been before_

Riku started running, Sora along with him. They had to get to the Gummi Ship Merlin had gave them for the flight to find a safer world. Maybe even a better world. No longer was he going to wake up without a care. It was possible, but knowing everyone was sacrificing this all for his survival. He'd be surprised if he even slept at night.

_We learned to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall_

Riku turned a sharp corner, almost making loose his balance but Riku caught him in time. "Be careful" Riku said softly through the rain. He knew heartless would show up soon. Surprisingly, so did Sora himself.

"Riku I'm having second thoughts.." Sora yelled through the rain. Heartless began showing up pointlessly everywhere. He almost called his keyblade, but Riku prevented from him doing it. "Sora its too late now, I wouldn't let you die here!" He yelled back. Sora stared at him, tears were still drowning his cheeks along with the rain. "But I'm fine! I wont die here Riku!" he screamed back. He lied again. This time it wasn't just to himself..but to Riku..and everyone.

_To young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes _

Riku kept running. "No your not going to be okay, I'm not leaving you again Sora. Ansem took over me and I left you on destiny islands by yourself, I left you and I could have been there to help you but I wasn't." Sora flinched this time. Another ouch.

More heartless kept showing up where ever they went. Like this world was inescapable. If he was going to die, Riku wasn't going to die with him. He'd make sure of that. Even if its the only choice he really had. Kairi didn't even know about Sora or Riku's leaving. He wondered what she would think.

"Keep running Sora, I swear if you try to kill them all I'll knock you out and carry you to the ship myself, I'm not loosing you again!"

Sora bit his lip harshly. Since when did Riku care this much for him? It made no sense. He'd been more touchy and close with him lately, ever since they defeated Xemnas. They turned another sharp corner, Sora fell. Instantly heartless jumped him. Riku pushed them off and helped Sora up again. Both where bleeding now, and wondering if the heartless had advanced, which was the only other option to why they were so much stronger this time around.

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around _

"Whats going to happen to them if they fail Riku!" he yelled after him, they were almost at the gummi ship. He knew since Riku was running faster now.

"You don't trust your friends.." Riku yelled back. He never answered the question. He answered with another question. But just by doing this Sora didn't reply. He knew he trusted them. He'd always trust them.

"Sora look out!"

A sudden flash on dark washed over his eye sight. The feeling of being jerked from Riku's hand was established through his mind while he hit the ground. The heartless whispered to themselves the keyblade masters name over and over. But it was all fading, also the sound of Riku calling his name to attempt to get him to move, as he tried to make his way through the massive band of heartless and darkness. Then it all faded into nothing..

He heard nothing.

He spoke nothing.

Nothing but darkness.

"...and good luck, if he comes through before you leave the area call us and tell us he's okay, send a message or something. I know your feelings Riku but be gentle if you do say something about it, He's only 15..he can only handle so much"

"Thanks Merlin, I promise and don't worry, we will have plenty of time, I'll come within distance to send you something, bye for now"

Sora sat up and winced, regret washed over his face. He realized his was only in his pants, his chest and upper abdomen was bandaged. He looked around and realized he was in the back of the ship on a white bed.

_We are looking back again  
Our loneliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake_

_Breathe slowly in and out  
somewhere behind the clouds  
I can see the morning break_

Riku walked over, same bandaging with him. Except ontly on his shoulder. "your awake.." Sora nodded and stared up at him. "are we almost there.." he asked. Riku nodded. "What happened..?"

Riku sighed. "You remember when you where bleeding, it worsened when they jumped you, finally I got you to the ship and started off as quickly as possible, then tended to what damage had been done. "Does is hurt...?"

"No.. I-i'm fine.." '_yeah it does,more than you think, it burns..' _Another lie. He didn't want to admit it but he almost died out there. Riku saved him. Again.

_To young to live a lie  
Look into my eyes _

"I'll give you medicine in a few anyways, you'll need it" Riku stared back at him a moment. "15 is only a number merlin.." he muttered to himself then leaned forward and took Sora's head in his hands, gently placing his lips on his. Sora stared there wide eyed, frozen to the spot. Riku was kissing him.

Riku was stealing his first kiss..Riku _stole_ his first kiss.

He prodded his tongue against Sora's lips as a test, half expecting to be slapped. But was surprised to feel Sora's lips parting, not showing a sign that he was surprised though.

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around _

Riku got slightly impatient and quickly forced his tongue through, into the others mouth. His hands traveled off his face and to his bare shoulders, Sora winced a bit, he shoulder was sore. Riku took note of that and loosened his grip on that shoulder. Riku pressed closer, his tongue traveling around Sora's mouth.

Finally, Sora closed his eyes. As tight as he could. With a confused look on his face, why was he letting Riku kiss him? Why did he like it?

Riku gently pushed him back against the bed, knees on either side of Sora's body, now over him. One of his hands was still on his shoulder while the other was tilting Sora's head toward him. He pulled away for a moment, only a thin trail on saliva connected there lips, Sora opened his eyes and looked up at him dazed.

"Continue..?" Riku asked quietly, Sora had no intentions of what he meant but nodded anyways. What ever it was, he wanted it to be from Riku.

It wasn't till now that he realized that the gummi ship was on auto pilot. Riku peeled off the rest of the clothes, now down to boxers for both. Sora hesitated, a memory but he decided to keep it to himself.

"Is this okay.." Riku panted out. Sora nodded slowly. He understood now. Riku nodded again then placed a few fingers at Sora's lips. He had a questioning though but took them into his mouth, coating them with saliva. Riku shifted a bit, uncomfortable. Riku pulled his fingers away gently and replaced his lips with the fingers. Slowly he slipping his hand into the brunettes boxers, brushing against him gently, making a small sound erupt from Sora's throat. He stopped the teasing and placed one finger at his entrance. Sora froze for a moment. Riku left his lips and nipped at his neck slowly. "relax.." he whispered and pushed a single finger forward. Sora squirmed uneasily at the unwelcome intruder.

_Leave it all behind you now  
The final wall is breaking down  
We are all it's all about  
Nothing can stop us now_

Pushing in the second finger. Sora's hands shot up and griped Riku's shoulders harshly. Riku winced, the stinging occurred now at his damaged shoulder. He moved them slowly, stretching so make this as less painful as he could, while peeling off the others boxers as well so they wouldn't get in the way.

He froze for a moment, all that was heard was the last of the small sounds Sora was making and his panting, even the sound of his own heart beat, aching in his ears. He didn't even know is Sora wanted this or not. He looked up at Sora and watched him for a moment. His eyes where closed, mouth opened slightly. He kissed Sora's neck gently. "is _this_ okay.." he asked, Sora hesitated then shifted a bit. "y-yeah.." he panted out softly. Riku continued on in adding the third finger. Sora made a small and slightly pained sound. Riku pushed the fingers in deeper, earning another sound. He bit down on Sora's collar bone slightly and moved his fingers slowly.

After a few minutes Sora was squirming again. More pleasurable sounds where making its way through his lips.

"R-ri..ku.." he panted out gently. Riku looked up at him at the sound of his name then slowly pulled his fingers out. He pulled his own boxers off and spread Sora's legs apart just by a bit placing himself at the entrance. "Are you..going t-" "j-just go...please.." Sora said, his face pressed against Riku's chest.

_I promise you right know  
I never let you down  
Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't turn around _

Riku pressed forward, upon hearing a cry he stopped and looked down at Sora. Even with how uneasy it was for him to stop in this position he did. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, nails digging into his back. Sora moved his hips a moment after, to make him move again. Riku then pushed farther till he was a a halt. He made a slight moan and rested his head by Sora's ear.

"T..tell me when.." he said, now gripping the younger ones hips a bit tightly. Sora shifted to test every once in a while, making Riku even more tempted, but he stayed in place. Sora finally nodded and panted out a word that wasn't coherent. Riku pulled out then forward a bit harsher than he meant too, but Sora moaned quietly. Like he was trying not to bother anyone. The brunettes nail's dragged a bit on Riku's back but he ignored it again.

_Ready, set, go it's time to run  
The sky is changing we are warned_

He quickened his pace a bit, earning pants and attempted muffled moans from the other, almost making him smile. Sora met him half way a few thrusts later. Gripping him tighter and panting a bit too heavily, becoming light headed. Riku slammed against him Sora moaned out loudly, slightly high pitched. The brunettes legs wrapped themselves around Riku's waist tightly.

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down  
Don't you turn around _

"a-ah!.." Sora squirmed underneath him again, pushing back against him every time. "S..sora.." he started out then started going at a much faster pace. Sora made an inaudible scream then released, the muscles tightened around Riku, mid thrust. He pushed through and moaned quietly, releasing inside of the other. He almost collapsed but pulled out and laid beside Sora, panting and watching him. Not as heavy as Sora was. Sora turned over and looked at him. "T-this..is the new start...?" he asked gently. Riku laughed to himself a bit then leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Sora's lips. Then nodded. "The new start.."

Riku pulled the covers up over the both of them, He'd have to go take the Gummi Ship off auto soon to find the world, but for now he'd wait till after Sora was asleep.

_Don't you turn around  
Don't you turn around_

* * *

the smutt didn't make me proud Dx I can do so much better but its my first post on here.. I usually make it A LOT more descriptive and nose-bleed ish but I was kinda embarrassed to post this up in the first place xD cuz usually its in an RP and im only or its only me just writing it for ideas.

so bare with me other smutt-ish stories will be LOTS better. PROMISE.


End file.
